


Darcy's Revenge: A Short Series of Pranks Against Those Who Wronged Her

by Illusinia



Series: More Than She Seems [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, these really don't have a specific place in the series. Technically, Darcy's reasoning would place them after 'Mischief Loves a Challenge', so that's where I'm putting them both.
> 
> Please note, Danya isn't in either of these shorts because she wouldn't have been able to conjure up an excuse to be there that would be viable. Also, at the time I wrote these, I wasn't planning for her to come back to life. So, yeah. Anyway. Enjoy the madness.

Tick. Tick. Tick. That was the only noise in the conference room aside from some breathing and the occasional shifting of weight as people adjusted themselves in their chairs. The meeting in question was supposed to have started five minutes ago. Only Fury hadn't arrived yet.

 

Darcy had to hide her smirk behind a yawn as she carefully eyed the rest of the people in the room. Stark sat across from her, looking bored as he tried to balance a pen on his nose. Hawkeye sat besides him, apparently irritated that the party hadn't started yet. Coulson looked just as irritated, though it was laced with worry, and with good reason. Fury was never late. Except today. Again, Darcy had to hide her grin.

 

Jane sat beside Darcy, scribbling away on a notepad, with Thor on Jane's other side trying to read over her shoulder with limited success. The poor man looked beyond confused. Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner looked a little more patient, apparently not phased by this delay. Natasha looked the same way. Though she could be bored out of her skull and Darcy was convinced you'd never know it if she didn't want you to. Creepy woman.

 

Erik was there too, though he was engaged with some papers in front of him, much like Jane. The man had been giving Darcy the creeps recently, ever since he found that book on her desk which she had skillfully lied about. Erik was the LAST person Darcy wanted to know about her intelligence. He was so old-school that he'd start trying to stick Darcy on projects that she had no interest in, if not trying to assign her ones of her own. Yuck.

 

Loki was the only marginally interesting person in the room. He was sitting on the other side of Darcy making interesting shapes with magic. The poor man looked beyond bored and she felt momentarily bad for delaying the meeting like she had. However, she knew as soon as Fury showed up everything would get _much_ better.

 

Angry footfalls echoed up the hallway, matching the weight and force of Fury's own furious steps. A small smirk tried to play at the edge of Darcy's lips and she had to duck her head to the iPod look-alike in her lap. Show time.

 

And Fury didn't disappoint.

 

The man swept into the room with all of the power he usually exuded, as if he were a powerful lord everyone should bow to. Except today he looked significantly less powerful.

 

Where Fury's clothing was normally immaculate, today his shirt, pants, and jacket were singed black and his one visible eye was twitching madly as if he would explode any minute. His fingers were also blackened as if he'd stuck his hand against a live electrical socket. The sight almost made Darcy laugh. Almost.

 

Beside her, Loki raised an eyebrow and a smile played at his lips. Though the man didn't glance once at Darcy, he did shift his hand to tap her knee twice. It was a sign of interest.

 

_If you think THAT'S interesting Loki, you haven't seen anything yet._

 

Carefully keeping her face neutral, Darcy hit a button on her 'iPod' and watched as the button on the conference phone Fury had just pressed shocked him. The man jumped back, cursing and shaking his hand. Apparently his fingers were a little tender.

 

“Commander Fury?” questioned Steve carefully. “Are you alright sir?”

 

“Fine Rodgers,” muttered Fury in response. “Just dry air.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at Fury but nodded, and watched as the commander was again shocked by the conference phone. “Son of a bitch!”

 

Apparently, the man's cool was fading fast.

 

With furrowed brows, Steve reached over to press the same button on the conference phone that Fury had pressed. Darcy quickly pressed a button of her own, and Steve successfully pressed the button to turn the phone on without any mishap.

 

“Geez Fury, what are you today? A Tesla coil?” joked Stark as he leaned back casually.

 

Fury glared at Stark and roughly jerked the phone back towards him only to be shocked again when he tried to touch yet another button. Cursing, Fury finally yielded control of the conference phone to Coulson, who much like Steve was able to operate the phone without mishap.

 

The remainder of the meeting passed without too much in the way of mishaps, except that whenever Fury touched anything electrical it shocked him. By the end of the meeting, Stark and Loki were barely containing their laughter and both practically bolted from their chairs when everything was done. Darcy rose with Jane and Thor, also turning towards the door. However, she spotted Fury and Coulson bent over the conference phone, examining the device and apparently trying to get inside it.

 

Casually, Darcy glanced down at her iPod and pressed a button. A faint pop could be heard from inside the conference phone just before a faint wisp of smoke escaped the edge of the case. Stark and Loki both had to clap their hands over their mouths and run from the room before their laughter could break free. The sight of Coulson and Fury jumping backwards in a rather ungraceful manner and dropping the conference phone rather hard on the ground was a funny sight.

 

Following Stark and Loki, Darcy found them halfway down the hall, nearly collapsed in laughter. Jane and Thor looked a little concerned for both men, but Darcy just started chuckling along with them.

 

“Okay you two hyenas, get up,” ordered Darcy, a smirk on her face and twinkle in her eye. Loki managed to straighten and help Stark to his feet as Steve, Natasha, and Hawkeye all exited the conference room. Natasha made a quick fleeing motion with her hands and all members of the little group hurried away from the conference room before Fury or Coulson could exit and question them.

 

Natasha and Hawkeye left the group at one hallway, heading towards the command room to examine some data from their most recent mission while everyone else proceeded to the lounge. As soon as they entered, Darcy hit another button on her iPod and slid it into her pocket as Loki and Stark collapsed yet again into a laughing mess.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” accepted Darcy with a mock bow. “Good to see you guys enjoyed that.”

 

Stark, gasping for breath slightly, just nodded before finally taking a deep breath and managing to speak. “That was awesome. Gotta give you props for that one Darc, especially for confusing Fury like that.”

 

“How _did_ you keep the phone from shocking Rogers?” questioned Loki, his own breathing back under control.

 

Darcy smirked and showed them the screen she had been using during the meeting. “I slipped in a device that I can activate and deactivate at will. It produces a minor charge and shocks whoever touches a surface to which it's attached.”

 

“And you controlled it through your music player?” asked Thor, finally seeming to catch up with what was happening. Jane looked shocked.

 

Darcy snickered. “This isn't actually my iPod big guy. Its a little gadget I built for my personal use. And because I programmed it, I can reprogram it for any purpose I wish _and_ it will never run out of power unless my wireless generator fails.”

 

“You've been shocking him all day?” exclaimed Jane. All Darcy did was grin. “Oh Darcy...”

 

“He is so gonna kill you when he figures that out you know,” pointed out Stark as he moved to drop into his preferred chair in the room.

 

“Oh, he already knows its me,” dismissed Darcy casually. “He just doesn't have any _evidence_ that I was behind this.”

 

Stark looked concerned. “What about the shorting device?”

 

“They've all been destroyed.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “'All'? How many of these devices did you plant?”

 

Darcy shrugged. “One in every electronic device Fury owns. If someone takes any of the devices apart, it'll just look like there was a short. Plus, everything will still run and I caused no actual damage to any of the devices. Though, the conference room phone may be toast but that's entirely Coulson and Fury's fault for dropping it.”

 

Thor looked confused. “What does grilled bread have to do with the conference communication device?”

 

“Its a turn of phrase brother,” explained Loki. “I believe she means that the device may be inoperable now.”

 

Darcy nodded. “Bingo.”

 

Stark snorted. “Okay, now go back to the part where Fury knows it was you. You're not concerned, why? And how does he know exactly?”  
  


“Again, he has no evidence,” explained Darcy with a smirk. “One can't be friends with the God of Mischief without learning a few tricks after all. Besides, I pretty much told him. Using electricity that is.” For a moment, Darcy began to giggle. “Seeing him walk in singed from my little trap while still trying to act poised was completely worth the pain of actually pulling this off.”

 

Jane looked concerned. “What do you mean you told him with electricity?”

 

Darcy smirked, mischief in her eyes. “I set up a series of electrical prongs which, once he was in his office, activated and spelled out the words 'Payback is a Bitch' in the doorway of his office. He knows it was me. And he knows I did it because I'm sick of his manipulation. If he wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty. And he'll loose.”

 

Loki chuckled and hugged Darcy. “Wonderful bit of mischief, Darcy. Thank you for informing me that I should attend the meeting today. It was worth it. Alternatively, I feel the need to ask, what about this trick was such a pain? It seems relatively simple, from your description. At least, nothing beyond your skill range.”

 

“It wasn't the set up that was really a pain,” dismissed Darcy. “And it really is a simple prank. The pain was building the shorting devices. I used to have a whole set of calculations for the amount of voltage a human could take and how to make sure no more was disbursed than that. Unfortunately, Erik stole my calculations book and I haven't been able to get it back yet. So I had to redo all the calculations. It took 4 hours to do that on top of redesigning the devices. Plus, I hadn't finished my little toy yet,” Darcy held up her home-made control device, “so I had to finish this and rebuild my wireless power distributor which took an additional four days because, again, Erik has my book.”

 

Stark's jaw was nearly laying on the floor. Jane looked just as shocked. However, Loki and Thor were unaffected because neither really understood what she was saying.

 

“It took you four days?!?” exclaimed Stark.

 

Darcy just shrugged and blushed slightly. “Well I had built one before, but I had to remember and refine the calculations. And most of that four days was spent getting my hand-held working, so its really not that bad.”

 

“Darcy, I think he was surprised it _only_ took you four days,” muttered Loki, reading Stark's posture for his otherwise oblivious friend.

 

“Oh,” muttered Darcy, still looking embarrassed.

 

Loki just chuckled and kissed her temple. “Come on, lets see if we can find some place to hide from Fury for a bit. Just in case he decides to come after you.” With that, Loki popped them out of the room.

 

Stark blinked a few times before he seemed to finally regain his voice, though he definitely sounded dazed. “That girl scares me.”

 

“You're telling me,” muttered Jane. “And you don't even work with her.”

 

Stark just nodded vaguely. “Do me a favor Foster. If Darce ever ends up truly pissed with me, let me know so I can hide.”

 

“Something tells me there is no place you could go that you'd be safe,” replied Jane with a shake of her head.

 

“Damn straight!” exclaimed a voice that sounded like Darcy, before it and a laugh which sounded suspiciously like Loki's faded away.

 

“We're all doomed,” moaned Stark before he collapsed backwards and began laughing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy cannot take the theft of one of her books laying down and Erik learns it is a very bad idea to piss off someone who is friends with the God of Mischief.

Erik sighed as he entered his lab. He'd finally gotten around to actually sleeping in his rooms for the first time in almost a week, and his back was thanking him. Whistling slightly, he felt that good, Erik dropped his briefcase of papers on a desk and turned towards where the Odin cube was kept.

 

The cube was gone. Disappeared. Vamos. The case was empty. Completely, utterly empty.

 

Panic rose as Erik rushed towards where the cube was normally kept, lifting up the case to check under it, on the floor, glancing over the various tables, really searching for any sign of the pale blue-white glow. Nothing stood out. There was no sign of the power source which was possibly strong enough to take over the world.

 

Fury was going to kill him.

 

Racking his brain for _any_ memory of the cube's former location or any notifications from Fury that the cube would be moved, Erik didn't hear the other person enter. Or approach him. In fact, he didn't notice that another living being was anywhere near him until Darcy's casual voice whispered right near his ear. “Loose something?”

 

Erik nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to look at the dark-haired intern with a critical eye. He'd see what had happened to Fury at the meeting, knew that Darcy had done _something_ to the man. After discovering her calculations book, Erik had discretely asked both a colleague of his in the electrical engineering field and Fury about Darcy. He'd more asked his friend if he'd heard anything about her, suspecting she might not have started out in political science and a woman with her level of intelligence leaving the field would be big news. Fury would have a background check on Darcy and her life.

 

Fury had been stingy on information, not saying much except that Darcy received excellent grades and had been arrested three times for various minor violations as a teenager. His friend had been more helpful. Dr. Millins had been able tell Erik that Darcy was practically a protege in engineering of all kinds, though she specialized in data transfer and power supply work. She'd been recruited by several big name schools but turned them down. She was also supposed to have a high IQ, but no one had seen her tests and the results were confidential. However, she had qualified for an advanced program in New York for students with a genius-level IQ or just a little below if they had a clear subject strength.

 

Yet, her teachers and principle had thought the results were ridiculous. She was a prankster, often causing mischief and chaos through unique means. Certainly she was creative, but she never seemed any smarter than any other student in her classes. In addition, she'd also had a good friend with similar credentials who had been similarly recruited, but the girl in question had been killed in a laboratory accident in a chemistry class as a freshman in college. It was around the same time that Darcy had switched to political science. Previously, she'd been undeclared.

 

All of this information pointed to two things: Darcy was significantly more intelligent than she seemed and he had very possibly made a _very_ dangerous enemy.

 

Careful to school his features to show no sign of his panic, Erik turned to face Darcy with his gentlest smile. “No, no, I haven't lost anything. Can I help you with something Darcy?”

 

Darcy snorted, standing straight and allowing a smirk ripe with mischief to cross her face. “You shouldn't steal stuff Erik.”

 

Erik gulped slightly. “Now Darcy, really? I have never stolen anything.”

 

She laughed. “I beg to differ. If memory serves, you _stole_ a book from me. Specifically, it was my book on power calculations. Which you proceeded to try to use.”

 

Now Erik really did pale. Out of curiosity, he had attempted to use the modified calculations to create a device which could harness the energy of the Odin cube. He fully intended to give Darcy credit if it had worked, but the experiment had failed fantastically. So why was she coming after him now? Almost two months after he'd taken the book in the first place? Did she somehow know he'd tried to use her calculations?

 

“I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Darcy,” insisted Erik. “I borrowed a book that you intended to leave at the lab, but I never stole a book from you.”

 

Darcy snorted. “Except to admit to owning that book would be on par with admitting to my own intelligence. Something I had no interest in doing at the time. Unfortunately, Stark has pretty much killed any chance I had at remaining completely anonymous, but he hasn't actually spelled out what I can do nor does he know what I am capable of. I want to make sure things remain that way. Give me back my book, and I _might_ be able to help you find the Odin Cube.”

 

Erik felt himself nod rapidly and quickly retrieve her book, all thoughts of tricking her into admitting her intelligence or attempting to utilize her calculations (since she apparently wasn't going to) gone from his head. The book was locked away safely in his briefcase, to ensure Darcy couldn't simply steal it back easily, and he was quick to hand over the thick volume.

 

Calmly, Darcy flipped open the book and fingered though some of the pages, looking for signs of fowl play. Apparently satisfied, she snapped her fingers and held out her palm, catching the Odin cube in her hand as it fell from the ceiling. Erik glanced up but could see no sign of how she'd actually gotten it to stay up there. The hand with the cube extended towards him casually, her eyes still on her book, and Erik was quick to take the cube and tuck it back into its case with a sigh of relief.

 

“I'm assuming you know better than to mention this book to anyone or this little event. It reflects very poorly on your capabilities. Alternatively, you should really lock that up better, anyone can walk in and take it as things are,” advised Darcy as she headed towards the door, eyes still on her book.

 

“Wait!” exclaimed Erik frantically. Darcy paused and looked at him over her shoulder, apparently bored with the whole exchange. “How did you get in here to begin with?”

 

Again, the mischievous smile slid over Darcy's face and she winked at Erik casually as she walked out the door. “That's my little secret.”

 

In the hallway, Darcy found Loki nearly doubled over with laughter, apparently enjoying her torture of Erik. She had to admit, her way was a lot more fun that what Loki had suggested. He simply wanted to slip in, grab the book, and replace it with a false one containing a living snake.

 

“You enjoyed that, didn't you,” stated Darcy as Loki straightened himself.

 

“Very much,” confirmed Loki. “Dr. Selvig looked ready to faint when he realized the cube was missing.”

 

Darcy nodded with her own grin and started down the hall.

 

“Tell me though,” continued Loki. “He seems to be getting off rather easy for having stolen something so precious from you. And why did you not simply stick the cube to the ceiling yourself? I know you are more than capable of such a feat.”

 

The smirk which Darcy had previously abandoned returned with full force and she was quick to pull her little home-made iPod look alike from her pocket. Smiling at Loki, she pressed something on the screen. A series of loud crashes and a few choice curse words from Erik floated up the hallway from his lab.

  
“Now, my revenge is complete,” assured Darcy.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Loki stuck his head through the wall beside him for a moment, before pulling it back out and proceeding to almost fall over from laughing. “That is priceless!”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Jane walked calmly into Erik's lab, looking to ask him about one of the constellations they were examining for signs of worm-hole activity. The sight which greeted her had Jane torn between laughing manically and scrambling to help poor Erik.

 

“You pissed off Darcy, didn't you?” questioned Jane with a sigh as she stared up at the older man currently stuck to the ceiling. Along with all of the equipment and furniture in his lab.

 

Erik nodded morosely, and sighed. “Jane, do me a favor please. I need you to go buy 3 lbs of Godiva...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Darcy has had her revenge against a second person who managed to piss her off. Hopefully these guys will learn that annoying Darcy will bring them pain. The Godiva comment at the end came courtesy of JannaKalderash who pointed out that Darcy would probably make someone beg with Godiva before she would forgive them.


End file.
